At present a multitude temporary barriers exist for redirecting vehicles.
However, most of these barriers have sections which are either of a heavy construction or require water or other ballast to be added in order to provide sufficient resistance to an impact in order to redirect a vehicle. Thus transportation is difficult for heavy barrier sections or time consuming if water is to be added/removed either following, or prior to, transportation.
It would therefore be useful if there could be provided a temporary barrier which could absorb impact energy from errant vehicles whilst having a more lightweight construction than most existing temporary barrier sections as well as not requiring ballast to be added/removed in situ.
It would be useful if there could be provided a barrier which is relatively cheap to manufacture.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
Throughout this specification, the word “comprise”, or variations thereof such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.